


CSI: Results: Valentines

by fhsa_archivist



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: Established Relationship, Holidays, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-15
Updated: 2006-02-15
Packaged: 2019-02-05 17:42:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12799173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhsa_archivist/pseuds/fhsa_archivist
Summary: Warrick has two valentines and a new reminder of the men he loves.





	CSI: Results: Valentines

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Haven, the archivist: This story was originally archived at [Fandom Haven Story Archive (FHSA)](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Fandom_Haven_Story_Archive), was scheduled to shut down at the end of 2016. To preserve the archive, I began working with the OTW to transfer the stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. If you are this creator and the work hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Fandom Haven Story Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/fhsa/profile).

  
Author's notes: A Standalone in the Results Universe  


* * *

Warrick woke up at eleven on February thirteenth. It would only be Thursday for another hour, and then it would be Friday, and Greg would go to work while Warrick embarked on another attempt at a date with Nick, his lover's lover, and maybe lover-to-be. Things like that seemed more possible when Warrick could look past Greg's shoulder and see half of Nick's face, buried unself-consciously in Greg's hair, his right arm looped around Greg's waist, his hand hanging loosely between Greg's and Warrick's bodies. When Warrick pressed closer to kiss Greg on the forehead, he could feel Nick's fingers brushing against his stomach, and it didn't seem unusual anymore. It just seemed natural.

 

Greg's eyes opened slowly, and he smiled up at Warrick, bringing back the memory of the ease of the morning. Smiling back, Warrick dropped a kiss on Greg's lips, glancing up when Nick's fingers trailed up to his side.

 

"Hey, babe," Nick murmured, his voice muffled in Greg's hair, "'sn't it time t'be gettin' ready for work?" Warrick didn't doubt that Nick didn't want Greg to go any more than Warrick did, but it wouldn't do any of them any good to have Greg late for work. Greg just smiled sneakily against Warrick's lips, then rolled onto his back, grinning up at both of them.

 

"Got you a surprise for Valentine's Day," he murmured, his eyes drifting between them to try and look at both of them at the same time. "Don't hafta go to work."

 

It took a second to sink in, but once it did, Warrick grinned, knocking heads with Nick as he leaned in to kiss Greg. They both groaned and pulled away, and a hand came up to rub Warrick's head, and it wasn't his own. It was Greg's, and when Warrick looked down at his boyfriend, he saw a sheepish grin.

 

"I'm gonna hafta make that up to you," Greg said, and before either of them could argue, Greg was sitting up, dropping a kiss on each of their heads before he climbed out of bed. "Don't go anywhere," he ordered lightly, pointing between the two of them, and Warrick held up his hands in surrender. He didn't know what Greg was planning, but it didn't involve a shower since they were both in bed and it didn't involve anything in the nightstand, either, because Greg was leaving the room. Mystified, Warrick looked at Nick, who shrugged and dropped onto his back.

 

Warrick lowered himself to the bed beside Nick, raising himself up on one elbow to look down at his friend. Grinning, Nick reached up and cupped a hand around Warrick's neck, pulling him down for a kiss. It was a hell of a surprise, but Warrick didn't pull away, just let Nick kiss him. A few seconds later, he started to kiss back.

 

Sliding his arm out from under his head, Warrick pressed himself up against Nick's side, resting an arm along Nick's bare stomach as they kissed, slow and leisurely. It had to be the slow waking out of eight hours of sleep that had Warrick so relaxed, able to kiss Nick so easily in Greg's bed, both of them half-naked, and half-hard as cocks tended to be or become when first waking up.

 

There was no work to go to, and they didn't have to say goodbye to Greg, which meant there was no rush, no immediate goal. Which was fine, because with Greg in the same house, Warrick wouldn't have wanted to go any farther than kissing unless Greg was in the bed with them. That would've been a problem if Warrick had been ten years younger, but fortunately, he wasn't. It was just a slow, lazy evening in bed with his best friend, soon to be joined by their mutual lover.

 

Best friend, lover, the words came so easily to Warrick's mind now. He'd resisted it for a long time, resisted falling in love with someone he'd never thought would fall back, resisted the attraction to his best friend because he was with Greg. Now, he had the best of both worlds, and he didn't think his life could get any better.

 

His theory was proven wrong when Greg joined them about ten minutes later, something as simple as his presence in the room making Warrick's life infinitely better. Greg didn't comment on how close Warrick and Nick were, or on how he must have been able to see them kissing for at least a little while; instead, he smiled, and kneed himself onto the bed, a single plate in his hands.

 

Eggs, toast, bacon, and three forks. Greg settled in the middle, looking deliriously happy at the fact that Warrick and Nick had to lean into him to get to the egg, the plate balanced on Greg's knees where they were drawn up to his chest. Warrick didn't have the flexibility to do that comfortably for any amount of time, but Greg managed it just fine, holding the plate up until they were all finished eating. Greg leaned past Nick to deposit the empty plate on the nightstand, pausing as he sat back up to kiss Nick briefly, then turning to share a warm, salty kiss with Warrick. Greg tasted of breakfast and Nick, two flavors that complemented Greg's natural taste very well.

 

They kissed like that for what seemed like hours, Greg alternating between kissing his two lovers and sitting back every once in a while to let Nick and Warrick reach each other. Simple and lazy, like before, the three of them tangled in the bedsheets as they enjoyed just being together.

 

Greg's alarm clock went off at midnight. Warrick leaned over to slap it off, and when he turned back, Greg was reaching under the pillow behind him. Warrick watched curiously as Greg held out his fist, then slowly opened his fingers, capturing Nick's attention as well. Three silver rings lay in Greg's palm; they didn't look quite like wedding rings, but Warrick knew that was what Greg meant for them to represent.

 

Picking a ring from the center of his palm, Greg held it up to the light, letting them see the engraving inside. Warrick, Greg, Nick, their names arranged in the circle of the inside of the ring so that each name was next to the other two, none of them alone or separate. It was the triad Greg wanted, equal partners, all connected directly and through each other.

 

"I had these made for Christmas," Greg said quietly, turning it over in his hand. "I knew you weren't ready. I didn't know if you'd ever be, but I hoped." The joy on Greg's face as good as cemented Warrick's feeling that Greg's hopes had been fulfilled; neither of them had pulled away, neither had said no. It would have been hard to say no, if that was the only answer Warrick was ready for, but he was ready for yes. Silently, he held out his hand, letting Greg slip the ring onto his finger, certain that his expression matched Greg's. A second later, Greg slipped the second ring onto Nick's finger, and when Nick reached for the third, Warrick held Greg's hand steady for Nick so that they could all be a part of this.

 

There were probably words that should go along with this ceremony, vows of some kind, promises to have and to hold in sickness and in health, for better or for worse. This in itself was a vow, though, a promise that the three of them were together and even though they were three instead of two, they were committed to each other, and had no desire or need to stray.

 

***

 

They celebrated that night, with champagne and cider in front of the tv, then headed downstairs to plan the room Greg was determined to make for Warrick, a combination music and bedroom. They talked and they laughed and they plotted, breaking only for lunch when it got to be too late, then helped Greg with the routine of feeding his fish. All activities that should have been mundane, but with the reminder of their connection that went deeper than friendship in the form of a ring on his finger and the easy laughter and kisses he shared with Greg and Nick, it was a night to remember. And he would remember it, for the rest of his life, because that was the night he and Greg and Nick committed themselves to each other.


End file.
